Our Story
by coldonechiibi
Summary: Menunggumu. Selalu tentang hal itu. Tidak ada kah hal lain yang kau tinggalkan, selain hal itu?    "Terima kasih."    Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpaling, kalau senyummu selalu membayangiku? RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

Halo Minna-san, salam kenal! Saya newbie disini, dan ini cerita pertama saya. Mohon maaf kalau banyak salahnya. Cukup sekian & terima kasih.

Happy reading!

**OUR STORY**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Chapter 1**

_**-**__Sakura POV__**-**_

"_Kau menyebalkan."_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, mimpi itu lagi. Selalu kata-kata yang sama.

Tidak bisakah kata-kata itu lenyap dari mimpi-mimpiku, malam-malamku, sekali saja? Apa cuma itu satu-satunya pengingatku padamu, Sasuke-kun? Benarkah begitu? Kurasa walaupun ingin, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan kata-kata itu. Karena hanya dengan kata-kata itu sajalah aku bisa percaya, bahwa kita pernah berada dalam kehidupan yang sama. Bahwa kau pernah ada, walau hanya sesaat.

Kau tahu? Otakku selalu berpikir bahwa aku bodoh, bodoh karena mengharapkanmu, bodoh karena menunggumu. Tapi apakah kau tahu? Hatiku selalu menentang otakku, dan yang lebih bodoh lagi, aku mengikuti kata hatiku. Melakukan perbuatan bodoh seperti menunggu dan mengharapkanmu.

Menunggumu. Selalu tentang hal itu. Tidak ada kah hal lain yang kau tinggalkan, selain hal itu? Aku tahu ini memang pilihanku, aku tahu aku masih punya kehidupan. Aku masih bisa hidup tanpamu, tapi aku memilih hal yang membuatku tersiksa. Aku memilih menunggumu, memilih mengharapkanmu masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, mengharapkan aku masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu. Sekali lagi, selalu tentang hal yang sama.

Apakah aku salah mengikuti hatiku? Apakah aku tidak boleh mengharapakan kebahagiaan dengan caraku sendiri? Tidak bolehkah aku sedikit egois, bukan, bukan sedikit egois, tapi sangat egois, untuk mendapatkanmu? Walaupun aku mengorbankan orang lain, mengorbankan orang sekitarku, mengorbankan Naruto, untuk mendapatkanmu?

Lalu aku teringat dua hal. Senyummu dan kata itu

"_Terima kasih."_

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpaling, kalau senyummu selalu membayangiku? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berhenti berharap, kalau kata itu lah yang ku dapat darimu?

Pada akhirnya aku selalu tahu, bahwa aku tidak akan bisa, dan tidak akan pernah mau melepaskanmu, walau otakku memaki hatiku, walau pada akhirnya hatiku hanya membawaku pada kehancuran, kehampaan, kesendirian, dan penantian panjang, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku tahu, bahwa masih ada harapan, walaupun hanya sedikit, bahwa kau akan berpaling padaku.

Lebih baik merasakan sakit, daripada memilih melupakanmu, daripada memilih meninggalkanmu, daripada memilih tidak mengenalmu.

"Aku masih menunggumu, Sasuke-kun. Dimanapun kau berada, kau harus mengetahuinya."

_-End of Sakura POV-_

***Our Story***

_-Normal POV-_

DOK... DOK... DOK...

"Sakura-chaaan, ini aku Naruto. Ayo buka pintumu!" Teriak Naruto di depan pintu Apartemen Sakura keesokan paginya.

CKLEK

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau ini pagi-pagi ribut di depan pintu orang lain. Mengganggu tetangga tahu." Seru sakura setelah membukakan pintu untuk Naruto sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kau baru pulang misi kan? Kenapa langsung kesini? Kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu dulu tadi? Ayo masuk dulu."

"Itu... Teme Sakura-chan, Teme..." Kata Naruto dengan wajah panik.

DEG... Hati Sakura langsung mencelos mendengar nama itu.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke-kun, Naruto? Ada apa dengannya? Cepat beritahu aku!" Serunya sambil mencengkram erat lengan Naruto.

"Tadi, saat perjalanan pulang dari misi, aku bertemu Teme! Dia... Dia pulang Sakura-chan, Dia pulang ke sini, ke Konoha!"

Sakura merasakan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Benarkah itu, Naruto? Sasuke-kun... Benar-benar pulang?"

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku bohong kepadamu tentang hal ini. Ayo kita menemuinya, Sakura-chan, sekarang dia ada di kantor hokage, dia sedang diinterogasi Tsunade-Baachan!" Seru Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke kantor Hokage.

"_Benarkah kau pulang Sasuke-kun? Apakah itu berarti aku tidak perlu menunggumu lagi? Apakah penantianku telah berakhir? Benarkah itu, Sasuke-kun?" _

**-Di Kantor Hokage-**

BRAK!

"Temeee! Kau Pulang! Ayo masuk Sakura-chan." Seru Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam kantor Hokage.

"Naruto! Jangan teriak-teriak di kantorku!" Terdengar suara Tsunade menyahut dari dalam kantornya.

"Kau masih tetap berisik, Dobe."

"_Suara itu... Suara Sasuke-kun..."_

Hal pertama yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat akhirnya melihat Sasuke-kun nya di kantor shisou nya adalah berlari menerjangnya, dan memeluknya. Tapi pikiran itu seketika lenyap, saat matanya melihat ke arah lengan Sasuke. Lengannya... Sedang digandeng tangan seorang wanita.

Air mata mengalir di pipinya saat melihat pemandangan itu. Langkahnya seketika terhenti di depan pintu kantor sang shisou. Hal pertama yang melintas di pikirannya adalah...

"_Kami-sama... Apakah aku masih harus menunggu?"_

**To Be Continued**

Huhuhu, maaf kalau banyak salah ya Minna-san! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Ini fict pertama saya, mohon kritik & sarannya, itu pun kalau masih ada yang mau & berkenan untuk melakukannya.

Arigatou..


	2. Chapter 2

Wah. Saya betul-betul berterima kasih buat semua yang udah mau baca & review fict saya yang masih amatir ini. Terutama buat novi2998 BFF, Mikiru11, UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha, Shinkerbell, Peaphro, dan Snow of Priscila. Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san! Dukungannya berarti sekali buat saya, jadi tambah semangat nerusin fict ini. Maaf sekali saya baru publish kelanjutannya sekarang.

Happy reading!

**Previously on Our Story :**

Hal pertama yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat akhirnya melihat Sasuke-kun nya di kantor sang shisou adalah berlari menerjangnya, dan memeluknya. Tapi pikiran itu seketika lenyap, saat matanya melihat ke arah lengan Sasuke. Lengannya... Sedang digandeng tangan seorang wanita.

Air mata mengalir di pipinya saat melihat pemandangan itu. Langkahnya seketika terhenti di depan pintu kantor sang shisou. Hal pertama yang melintas di pikirannya adalah...

"_Kami-sama... Apakah aku masih harus menunggu?"_

**OUR STORY**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Chapter II**

Wanita itu...

Karin

"_Bukankah wanita itu teman setim Sasuke-kun yang baru? Teman Sasuke-kun di Hebi. _

_Kenapa dia bisa menggandeng tangan Sasuke-kun seerat itu? Kenapa kau diam saja digandeng seperti itu, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau membiarkannya?"_

Di benak Sakura berkelebatan setiap kenangan yang dapat diingatnya, kenangan tentang setiap penolakan yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya, penolakan yang didapatnya setiap kali Sakura berusaha mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sasuke. Penolakan yang dilakukannya dulu, tapi masih membekas sampai saat ini.

"_Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kau dan wanita itu, Sasuke-kun? Apakah dia orang yang akhirnya kau pilih untuk memasuki kehidupanmu? Kehidupan yang tidak pernah kau biarkan aku untuk memasukinya. _

_Apakah ini jawaban dari segala penantianku selama ini?_

_Ternyata pada akhirnya kau memang tidak akan pernah membukakan pintu hatimu untukku. Seberapa keras pun aku mencoba untuk membukanya, pintu itu tidak pernah mau terbuka, bahkan setelah sekian lama._

_Selama ini, aku hanya bisa berdiam di tempat yang sama dalam usahaku mendapatkanmu. Aku tidak pernah bisa berjalan maju taupun mundur, karena ketidaktahuanku akan hatimu. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya aku sudah bisa bergerak. Bergerak ke arah yang tidak kuharapkan. Berjalan mundur, berbalik, dan menyerah._

_Sekalipun aku tidak pernah berpikir akan menyerah, inilah yang akhirnya kulakukan. Menyerah terhadap sesuatu yang sudah mati-matian kuperjuangkan. Tapi jika ini jawaban yang kudapat, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyerah?"_

"Ra-chan... Sakura-chan! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Naruto sambil melambaikan-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Seketika Sakura tersadar. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa Naruto. Aku hanya sedang sedikit berpikir."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Benarkah? Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau belum menyapa Teme lho, Sakura-chan." Seru Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, dan wanita itu.

Sakura ikut memalingkan kepalanya ke arah yang sama dengan Naruto.

"_Kami-sama... Apa yang sebaiknya kukatakan pada Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana seharusnya aku memasang ekspresi wajahku?_

_Aku tidak boleh menunjukkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Hal itu hanya akan semakin mengganggu Sasuke-kun, seperti yang sudah sering kulakukan sebelumnya."_

Sakura berjalan ke arah dua orang yang masih bergandengan itu, Ah, lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang menggandeng tangan seseorang yang lain yang sama sekali tidak memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke. Kami senang melihatmu lagi. Akhirnya penantianku, ah, bukan, penantianku dan Naruto selama ini tidak sia-sia." Tutur Sakura dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk menghapusnya sebelum air tersebut jatuh dan mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Gomen kau harus melihatku seperti ini. Aku hanya... terlalu senang melihatmu kembali." Akan tetapi, raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bahagia. Yang tergambar di wajahnya adalah ekspresi kesedihan, seperti sedang menahan sakit.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. Sama seperti saat-saat sebelumnya, saat-saat dimana Sakura terbiasa mendengar jawaban ini. Jawaban yang selalu terlontar dari bibirnya. Jawaban yang maknanya hanya diketahui oleh Sasuke seorang, yang sama sekali tak terbaca oleh orang lain.

"Ternyata caramu menjawab masih sama seperti dulu, sama sekali tidak berubah." Kata Sakura sambil berusaha tersenyum. Akan tetapi usahanya gagal, wajahnya malah terlihat semakin tersiksa.

"Kau juga. Masih cengeng seperti dulu."

Sakura terbelalak mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Ekspresinya berubah kaku dan rahangnya mengeras. Dengan menegarkan hatinya Sakura menjawab, "Kau tidak tahu seperti apa aku setelah 3 tahun, Sasuke. Aku sudah berubah, aku bukan anak kecil yang selalu menangis meraung-raung lagi. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa." Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi yang menggambarkan kesedihan ketika menyebutkan kalimat terakhir tersebut.

"Aku tahu." Bisik Sasuke pelan. Sangat pelan, bahkan Karin yang berdiri sedekat itu saja dengannya mungkin tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. Jawaban yang hanya didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya melihat mulut Sasuke yang bergerak, tetapi tidak terdengar suara apa-apa.

Terdengar suara sang Hokage yang menginterupsi percakapan diantara keduanya. "Jadi, kau kembali Uchiha. Dengan membawa teman baru, tentu saja. Sepertinya kau sudah bisa menebak sambutan apa yang akan kuberikan padamu. Kau sudah siap menerima hukuman Uchiha?"

Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk menyerukan protes, tetapi sebelum satu katapun berhasil diserukannya, Tsunade sudah menghentikan usahanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan Naruto. Tapi tetap saja, jangan sampai kau melupakan hal ini. Dia dan teman-temannya adalah sekelompok missing-nin yang sedang menjadi buronan. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan aku menerima mereka di Konoha dengan senyum lebar yang terkembang." Lanjutnya dengan menekankan intonasinya pada 4 kata yang terakhir.

"Untuk sementara kalian semua boleh pergi. Aku akan membicarakan dan merundingkan masalah ini dengan para tetua terlebih dahulu. Untukmu Uchiha, kau tidak ku perbolehkan berkeliaran di sekeliling Konoha untuk sementara ini sampai aku dan para tetua sudah mendapatkan keputusan yang harus diambil. Kau akan mendapatkan pengawasan ketat dari para anbu. Begitu juga dengan teman-temanmu. Aku harap kau bisa menerimanya." Sambungnya dengan sedikit senyuman yang terpeta di bibirnya. Hanya sedikit menarik bibirnya ke samping, lebih tepatnya.

"Ah, benar. Sementara ini kau akan tinggal kembali di mansion Uchiha. Begitu juga teman-teman barumu. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. "Memangnya aku bisa menolak?"

"Sayangnya tidak." Jawab Tsunade dengan ekspresi seorang Hokagenya. "Baiklah. Kalian semua boleh pergi sekarang."

Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan keluar diikuti Karin yang masih menggandeng tangannya.

Sakura megikuti setiap langkah yang mereka ambil sampai mereka hilang dari pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, Sensei." Serunya sambil membungkukkan badannya pada sang Shisou. "Ayo Naruto." Sambungnya sambil menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari kantor Hokage tersebut.

"Kuatkan hatimu Sakura. Sepertinya akan ada banyak cobaan yang menunggumu." Ucap Tsunade saat Sakura dan Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. "Sebaiknya aku membicarakan masalah ini dengan para tetua sekarang." Sambungnya seraya bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya.

"Shizune!" Serunya memanggil sang tangan kanan.

"Iya Tsunade-sama?" Jawab tsunade setelah berada di hadapan sang Hokage.

"Bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan menemui para tetua untuk merundingkan masalah Uchiha Sasuke."

"Baik, Tsunade-sama."

Keduanya pun berlalu dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi tempat orang nomor satu di Konoha.

**To Be Continued...**

Huhuhu.. Gomen ya Minna-san, saya bikin ceritanya kaya gini. Gantung. Tapi saya masih bimbang, saya kok kurang sreg bikin lanjutannya. Kira-kira fict ini pantas atau tidak untuk diteruskan? Karena itu, boleh saya minta saran dari para reader sekalian yang sudah bersedia baca fict ini? Saya sangat berterima kasih kalau ada yang mau melakukannya.

Sekian dari saya.

Jaa!

N.B : Buat Peaphro-senpai, makasih banyak ya sudah mau meriksa ada typo apa enggak fict saya yang gaje ini.. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah berkenan melakukannya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hapy reading!

**Previously on Our Story :**

"Kuatkan hatimu Sakura. Sepertinya akan ada banyak cobaan yang menunggumu." ucap Tsunade saat Sakura dan Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. "Sebaiknya aku membicarakan masalah ini dengan para tetua sekarang." sambungnya seraya bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya.

"Shizune!" serunya memanggil sang tangan kanan.

"Iya Tsunade-sama?" jawab Shizune setelah berada di hadapan sang hokage.

"Bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan menemui para tetua untuk merundingkan masalah Uchiha Sasuke."

"Baik, Tsunade-sama."

Keduanya pun berlalu dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi tempat orang nomor satu di Konoha.

**OUR STORY**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Chapter III**

_**Sakura's POV**_

'_Dia disana. Berjalan dengan tenangnya tidak jauh di depanku. Dengan Karin yang masih menggelayuti lengannya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan aku dan Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya, yang hanya terpaut beberapa langkah jauhnya. Rasanya aku masih belum bisa percaya. Percaya bahwa dirinya kembali.'_

"Sakura-chan," terdengar suara Naruto memanggil namaku.

Aku berhenti melangkah. Aku menoleh, menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, menunggu kata-kata lain yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku merasa... kalau Teme sedikit aneh. Tidakkah kau merasa seperti itu juga?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang menurutku tidak gatal.

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu? Bicara yang jelas."

"Yah... aku tidak tahu apa tepatnya yang membuatku merasa seperti itu. Tapi aku hanya merasa... kalau Teme yang ini bukan seperti Teme yang kukenal sebelumnya," jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Kita sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu dengannya, Naruto. Dan selama tiga tahun itu, kita sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kabar yang jelas tentang dirinya. Yang ada hanyalah kabar-kabar tidak jelas yang sama-sama tidak kita ketahui kebenarannya," jawabku.

"Semua orang bisa berubah, walau hanya dalam jangka waktu yang sebentar. Apalagi dalam waktu bertahun-tahun. Dia berubah, begitu juga dengan kau, Kakashi-sensei, dan tentu saja, begitu juga yang terjadi denganku," tuturku panjang lebar.

Naruto terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tahu," jawabnya setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan," gumamnya pada akhirnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibirnya. "Ya, mungkin memang begitu."

"Ayo kita menyusul Teme!" seru Naruto seraya menarik tanganku, dan membawaku sedikit berlari menyusul 'mereka' yang sudah terpisah semakin jauh dari kami.

"Tunggu!" seruku sambil berusaha menahannya. Naruto seketika berhenti dan menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa lagi, Sakura-chan? Teme dan temannya itu sudah semakin jauh. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat dikejar, nanti kita bisa kehilangan mereka," tanya Naruto dengan ketidaksabaran yang tercetak dengan jelas di ekspresi wajahnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita menyusulnya? Tidakkah hal itu malah akan mengganggunya?" tanyaku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Memangnya apa yang bisa kita lakukan yang membuatnya terganggu?" jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto.

Aku terdiam. _'Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Memangnya apa yang dapat kami lakukan yang bisa mengganggunya?'_

"Hn. Kau benar Naruto," gumamku sekenanya.

"Tentu saja! Kalau begitu ayo kita bergegas menyusul mereka sebelum mereka berdua menghilang!" seru Naruto semangat seraya menarik tanganku dan mengajakku berlari, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Teme!" teriak Naruto saat jarak yang memisahkan aku dan Naruto dengan Sasuke dan Karin semakin berkurang.

Sasuke menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang dan berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa Dobe?" tanyanya dengan datar, seperti biasa.

"Ada yang ingin disampaikan Sakura-chan padamu. Benar kan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hah? Ti... tidak. Bukankah kau yang memaksaku menyusul mereka karena ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Sasuke? Kenapa jadi aku?" tanyaku sedikit bingung dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Tidak usah bohong, Sakura-chan. Biarpun kau tidak mengatakannya, tapi aku bisa menerka dengan jelas apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini. Jangan meremehkanku. Kau kira aku orang yang baru kau kenal beberapa hari sampai tidak bisa membaca isi hatimu?" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya yang biasa.

"Aku tidak bilang kau baru mengenalku beberapa hari," jawabku. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya," sambungku dengan sedikit berbisik sehingga hanya Naruto yang bisa mendengarnya.

Naruto tertawa mendengar jawabanku. "Sudahlah. Nanti juga kau tahu apa yang harus dikatakan," jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Rencananya kan hari ini aku mau mencoba menu baru di Ichiraku." seru Naruto seraya menepuk keningnya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Teme, tunggu saja. Aku pasti akan menginterogasimu habis-habisan. Sekarang aku mau mengisi perut dulu untuk menghimpun tenaga. Sampai jumpa semua! Semoga beruntung ya, Sakura-chan," seru Naruto seraya mengedipkan sebelah matnya ke arahku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hn," jawab sasuke, jawaban khas dirinya.

Aku terdiam setelah kepergian Naruto. Aku bingung. Apa yang seharusnya kukatakan dan kulakukan?

Hening selama beberapa saat.

Saat aku memutuskan untuk pulang daripada harus terkurung di keheningan yang mencekam ini, sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal, yang sudah berubah dari terakhir kali aku mendengarnya, membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk pergi.

"Jadi..." ucapnya pelan. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya, datar dan dingin seperti biasa.

"Ah..." jawabku sambil menggaruk bagian belakang keplaku yang tidak gatal. Sebelum otakku sempat memikirkan pertanyaan yang sebaiknya kulontarkan padanya, mulutku sudah terlanjur berucap, "Siapa sebenarnya wanita ini bagimu, Sasuke-kun?"

Aku segera menutup mulutku, terkejut akan pertanyaan spontan yang terlontar oleh mulutku.

'_Dasar bodoh!'_ rutukku dalam hati.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya melihat kelakuanku. Tapi dalam sekejap ekspresi wajahnya kembali sama seperti sebelumnya. Dingin dan datar. "Memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu?" Jawabnya, meladeni pertanyaan spontanku dengan sesuatu yang menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan malah.

DEG!

Aku bisa merasakannya. Lubang di hatiku menganga semakin lebar dan bertambah dalam.

'_Sial! Kenapa aku begini? Itu cuma kata-kata biasa Sakura, kuatkan hatimu!'_ seru bagian terdalam diriku.

"Aku tahu. Ini memang tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku hanyalah mantan teman setimmu. Tapi aku tetap ingin tahu," tuturku.

"Jangan bersikap seakan-akan kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu. Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya dengan jelas, mengetahui bahwa aku tidak hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman setim," tambahku dengan volume suara yang semakin mengecil.

"Aku tidak mau memberitahumu. Itu jawabanku," tutur Sasuke.

Aku membelalakan kedua mataku mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutnya. "Memangnya apa alasannya sampai kau tidak mau memberitahuku?" Tanyaku dengan ekspresi menyimpan amarah dan kesedihan yang tercampur aduk.

"Memangnya kau sanggup mendengar jawabannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan sinis.

Aku terdiam. _'Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu? Apa jawabannya adalah sesuatu yang akan menyakiti hatiku? Jangan-jangan... memang ada sesuatu yang spesial antara dirinya dan wanita itu?'_

Aku berusaha menguatkan hatiku dan menjawab, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak sanggup mendengar jawabanmu?"

"Karena inilah jawabanku," seru Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Karin dan menciumnya. Tepat di bibir. Hanya sekilas, tapi sanggup membuat hatiku merasa seperti ditusuk oleh berjuta-juta pecahan kaca. Mampu membuatku jatuh dan terpuruk ke dalam lubang yang paling gelap dan dalam. Membuatku merasa seperti dijatuhkan dari tebing tertinggi, menuju jurang kehancuran.

"Oh ya. Aku memang mengetahui perasaanmu padaku. Ini sekaligus jawabanku untuk perasaanmu," tambah Sasuke setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Karin. Setelah itu Sasuke merangkul wanita itu dan pergi, berlalu dari hadapanku.

Aku hanya mampu terdiam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya kukatakan. Rasanya segala sesuatu di dalam diriku bertambah gelap, menjadi kabur dan tidak jelas. Aku bisa merasakannya, begitu juga dengan pandangan mataku yang perlahan-lahan meredup.

'_Jangan mengalir. Aku mohon,'_ pintaku dalam hati, untuk mencegah butiran-butiran bening itu mengaliri pipiku. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Butiran-butiran bening itu sudah terjatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Semakin deras dan semakin deras. Aku terisak. Semakin lama semakin keras, menyaingi aliran air mataku yang masih mengalir deras.

'_Aku tidak sanggup menahannya. Tidak sanggup mempertahankannya, juga tidak sangup melepaskannya. Dia yang kucintai, dengan sepenuh hati. Setelah semua yang dilakukannya, kenapa aku masih tidak sanggup melepaskannya? Tidak, bukan tidak sanggup, aku hanya tidak mau melakukannya. Tolong aku, Kami-sama...'_ ucapku dalam hati sebelum pandanganku berubah gelap sepenuhnya.

**To Be Continued...**

Hehe.. Inilah chapter IIInya! Akhirnya bisa update juga. Tapi, updatenya cuma bisa pas weekend..

Mau balas review dulu.

Peaphro-san : Arigatou banget reviewnya. Kritiknya juga! Apa lagi ya? Itu aja deh.. Kritik dan saranny masih saya tungu untuk chapter III ini! hehee

Kokoro Fujisaki-senpai : Makasiih banyak buat reviewnya senpai..

Tsukimori Raisa-senpai : Makasiih review & kritik beserta sarannya.. Saya betul-betul terharu senpai sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca fict saya..huhuhuu

Minta kritik and sarannya lagi ya senpai, itupun kalo boleh..

Mikiru11-san : Maksiih reviewnya yaa..

LuthRhythm-senpai : Senpai bener2 bikin saya tersanjung! Tapi saya malah takut, jangan-jangan saya ini nggak sesuai sama harapan lagi..T.T Arigatou sekali review, kritik & sarannya, itu benar-benar dan sungguh-sungguh membantu saya. Mohon bantuan, kritik, & sarannya lagi ya senpai di chapter III ini!

Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku-senpai : Arigatou banyak senpaii.. Sudah mau ngereview fict saya yg gaje ini ,

Kiyora Yamazaki-san : Iya, cobaannya tentang Sasuke. Salam kenal juga!^^.. Tapi saya bukan senpai loh, saya masih baru disini..

Ichaa Hatake Youichi-san : Iya. Arigatou reviewnya..

Pitophoy-san : Makasiih banyaakk..

Yunacha Zaitte-san : Makasih reviewnya..^^

Shinkerbell-san : Makasih reviewnya..^^

UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha-senpai : makasiih reviewnya senpai..

novi2998 BFF-san : Makasiih reviewnya ya..^^ Kamu review pertama saya loh.. hehee

Read, review, kritik and saran plissss..^^ Arigatou Minna-san!

Sampai ketenu di chapter berikutnya.

JAA!


End file.
